psionic_scientistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet The Leaders
Welcome to the Meet The Headmasters page! On this page you will be able to read small bios on the three headmasters of the Psionic Scientists, it wont really be personal information but more so Psionic Information (abilities and the like). So kick back and have a read. ML88 (Founder) Hello, I am ML88 the founder of the Psionic Scientists. I founded this group on the grounds of wanting more research done into the Science of Psionics. I love training in it, talking about it and really love watching people progress in their studies. I am very knowledgeable in Psionics (maybe not as much as the other headmasters but still...) and I do have the ability to train anyone in anything (even if I dont have the ability my self per-say). I am also Wiccan(but that has nothing to do with the group). The abilities I have are (in different veriations): *Thermoregulation (Fully Mastered) *Thermokinesis *Empathy *Scanning *Claircognizance *Apathy *Umbrakinesis *Lunarkinesis *Chronokinesis Now that you do have some information on me, its time for something on the other two headmasters. Stormmer (ESP Division Headmaster) Hi there, Stormmer here. Um, some details about me. I am usually calm, I try to help people as much as I can, I encourage research, I dislike oriental teachings. I don't train, mostly just research, and if I were to use abilities, I either put someone else to do it, or make some construct to do it for me. I am lazy, thus working hard is a bothering matter. I don't believe in the concept of mastering an ability, from my perspective, abilities are softwares, and there is no limit what you can do with a programming language. Some abilities: *Empathy *Energy Manipulation *Healing *Scanning *Manifestation *Elemental abilities which I don't use *Other abilities which I don't use but I still have As you can see, I got lots of abilities I don't use. I learned them via some researching , or I am inborn with them, or I just learned them from my AI constructs. i don't like too share that much about my abilities, mainly because I don't even use them. That's all folks. SeekingForTruth (Kinesis Divsion Headmaster) Well now, I am SeekingForTruth. As you can tell i am "seeking for truth," meaning i don't take bullshit. I take whats real and because of my half-skepticism, I have made a lot of psychic improvement. So my category is Kinesis, meaning psychokinesis. psychokinesis is all of the kinesis's. It's pretty much the all the same damn thing. Mentally and consciously manipulating energy. So here are my abilities: *Hypnosis *Spirit Channeling *Mind Dowsing (mind reading) *Astral Projection *Mental Shapeshift *Reiki 1 *Telekinesis, weak but have seen that it is possible, to what extent, idk So if you want to learn anything revolving Psychokinesis then come to me. I will explain it scientifically and only scientifically. Also, don't ask me about bullshit, like using some move that was used by naruto or whatever. Also all psychokinesis is connected, if you have one then you can master them all. Also be careful, there are alot of fake psychokinesis that some idoits make up on Psiwiki.com. Here is the only real and have been tested in actual parapsychological labs. they are *Telekinesis *Electrokinesis *Autokinesis *Pyrokinesis *Aerokinesis *Hydrokinesis *Geokinesis *Atmokinesis *Cyrokinesis *Lumokinesis *Umbrakinesis *Biokinesis These are the only known forms of kinesis that have been tested and can be discussed in a scientific manor. Division Leader vvbb18 Division Leader All one I am Demetrick. i study and Focus on Kinetic abilities, esp, and superhuman powers. i have great knowledge of Psionics and how we can do them. i am a well known Light person that you can know well. i'm very friendly, and make great friends. if you need help with these abilities or others that are not listed, i am always willing to help a person ineeded. All your kinesis and esp originate from the subconsious mind. Anything is possible, and don't anyone tell you that it isn't, because it is all done through belief. here are my Mind powers: Telekinesis Telepathy cryokinesis Pyrokinesis Heliokinesis Aerokinesis Energy manipulation Tychokinesis(beginner, can't grant wishes yet) Aura seeing Sensing Biokinesis Very little of Electrokinesis